Patent Literature 1 describes an inspection device and a manufacturing device that inspect a connecting part of an optical fiber tape in which a plurality of optical fibers are arranged parallel to each other and intermittently connected together.
Patent Literature 1 describes that, when manufacturing an optical fiber tape in which a plurality of optical fibers are arranged parallel to each other and intermittently connected together, an adhesive (an ultraviolet curable resin) is applied while passing the plurality of optical fibers through a coating die so as to form connecting parts and non-connecting parts (separated parts) between adjacent optical fibers, and the adhesive is then irradiated with ultraviolet radiation. In the inspection device, abnormalities in the connecting parts of the optical fibers are detected by: separating the non-connecting parts of the optical fibers by supporting the optical fiber tape on a guide roller having stepped parts; and measuring edge spacings, edge counts, etc. of the optical fiber tape.
In the inspection device of Patent Literature 1, in order to inspect the connecting parts of the optical fiber tape having a plurality of optical fibers arranged parallel to each other and intermittently connected, the optical fiber tape is measured from a direction orthogonal to a plane of the tape on a path (line) of the optical fiber tape.